The present disclosure relates to a range finder.
A range finder may be applied to various industrial fields.
For example, for a robot to effectively perform a given job, a high performance three-dimensional space recognition technology is required, and it can be achieved by a range finding using a laser beam pulse.
Also, a range finder may be applied to home service robots represented by cleaning robots, and the home service robots can realize high performance autonomous mobile through a space recognition technology.
Furthermore, as applied to vehicles, the range finder can be applied to vehicles to perform lane recognition and an abrupt stopping due to the sudden appearance of a vehicle or pedestrian, and also makes it possible to perform an autonomous mobile of a vehicle.
Moreover, the range finder may be applied to security units to sense a motion of an object according to a variation in measured distance and determine whether or not there is an intruder.
The range finder can emit a light pulse to an outside space and detect a light pulse reflected by an object positioned in the outside space to compute a distance from the range finder to the object of the outside space and perform a range finding, space recognition, motion sensing of an object, etc.